Let Them Go
by bxgtxmerush
Summary: Kendall and Logan were having a car accident. what will happen to them? AU. BTR OneShot. Lame Summary. lol, just read


**okay, so this is my first angst story. enjoy :)**

**note: this is not real!**

Logan walked at the park alone in the night. He sat on the bench. He stared at the stars in the sky. He stared it for a few moments while he drinks his coffee. Suddenly, someone grabbed his mouth. He was absolutely shocked. Then he heard the guy who grabbed his mouth laughed. The guy walked in front of Logan. And It turns out, it was Kendall. He laughed really hard until his stomach hurts. He holds his stomach from the laughters he made.

"Dude, look at your face!" kendall said while he was still laughing. "okay, that wasn't funny at all!" Logan protested. Yeah, he is a serious guy. So he doesn't like when someone joking way too far with him. Just like Kendall did to him. "Okay I'm sorry." Kendall still laughing. " I was freaking out!" Logan yelled at him, still terrified. "Stop laughing!" Logan yelled once again at Kendall. "Okay, I'm stopping it now." Kendall sat on the bench next to him. "what are you doing here in the night?" Kendall asked. "I got nothing to do at home. James and Carlos were fighting over silly things, so I just came up here." Logan said. Yeah, whenever he's in a not good mood, he always come to the park. Kendall just nodded at his answer.

They sat together for a moment while drinking coffee. "let's get back home." Logan told Kendall. "yea, let's go." Kendall said. They walked to Logan's car. Logan started the car, and drive off to the house. When they were almost reach the red light in the road, Logan hit the break but It won't work. Logan started to panicked. "Oh my god!" he yelled and hit the brake over and over again but it won't work. "what's wrong, Logan?" Kendall asked with a worry all over his face. "The break won't work!" Logan answered, still panicking. They both panicked. Because the traffic was kinda full of cars. "Turn left! Turn left!" Kendall yelled. Logan immediately turned the steering wheel to the left. "OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEEE!" Logan screamed. Next thing they know, the car hit the tree near there, smokes got out from the car. They both unconscious. They covered in some blood.

*meanwhile with James and Carlos*  
>"your helmet is stupid, Carlos!" James said. "no! Your lucky comb is the one which stupid!" Carlos replied. Yup, they were fighting over which one is stupid? Carlos' helmet or James' lucky comb? "Guys! Stop that. None of your things are stupid. They both fine." Erin said, stopped the fight between Carlos and James. "fine." Carlos and James said in unison. "hey guys, have you seen Kendall and Logan?" Katelyn asked with a concern look in her face. Yeah, she was worry because she hasn't saw them for the past few hours. They usually at home at this time. Oh, Katelyn is Kendall's girlfriend while Erin is Logan's girlfriend. "well, Logan said he went to the park. I don't know about Kendall, maybe he went there too. Why don't you try to call him?" Erin explained it to Katelyn. " I did, but he didn't answer me. I'm starting to worry." Katelyn told Erin with worry full in her face. "let me call Logan." Erin dials Logan's number and wait for him to pick up the phone. But just like Katelyn said, he didn't answer it too. " he didn't answer." Erin said. "see! I'm really worry about them." Katelyn said, looked so panicked. "well, let's try to find them. Maybe they're still at the park." Carlos suggested them. "okay, then let's go." Katelyn said. So the four of them went to the park with James' car, and James drives it.<p>

*the tragedy place*  
>Someone called the paramedic to come over to the place where the tragedy happened. Few minutes later, the paramedic came. Logan's head was on the steer wheel, covered in blood. Kendall's head was on the dashboard. They crashed the tree pretty hard, so there were so many broken glass and some hit Kendall's head.<p>

James was driving when Erin saw a crowd. "Hey. What's going on there? So much crowd." Erin asked the others. "I don't know. Let's check it." James drive the car near the place where the crowd were standing. They got out of the car and run to the crowd. Erin came trough the crowd until they saw the car, and the passangers. "OH MY GOD!" Erin screamed and start to cry. "What's wrong Erin?" Katelyn asked her and saw what Erin was seeing. She was really shocked and so do Carlos and James after they saw it. "This can't be happening." Katelyn whisper and tears slowly fall from her eyes. "Oh my god." Carlos and James said. Erin still crying and trying to get trough the police. "I need to see him! I NEED TO SEE MY LOGIE!" Erin screamed hysterical. "Miss, you can't get trough the police line." The police said. The paramedics started to get out Logan and Kendall from the car and took them to the ambulances. When Erin saw them, she started to scream and crying hysterical. While Katelyn just stayed silent, but she was crying too. She was still shocked about what happened. She can't believe. Was it just a dream? She pinched herself and she realized that it wasn't a dream. It's real. James and Carlos just stare at the weak bodies that the paramedics took. They can't believe it too. "Are you guys relatives to them?" One of the paramedics asked. "I'm the blonde's girlfriend, she's the other's girlfriend. They are their friends." Katelyn explained and motioning to Erin, James, and Carlos. "Can any of you ride with us in the ambulances?" The paramedic asked again. "You guys accompany them. Me and Carlos will follow you with the car." James said. "Okay. We'll took the ambulances." Erin said. Erin got into the ambulance where Logan is, while Katelyn got into the ambulance where Kendall is.

They went to the hospital. Erin and Katelyn were still crying looking at their weak boyfriends who layed on the bed. Few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics took Kendall and Logan to the emergency. "You have to wake up, Logan. You have to. I love you." Erin said to Logan who still unconcious. Katelyn was speechless looking at Kendall, and still crying. When they got into the emergency, the paramedics stopped Erin and Katelyn. "I'm sorry miss, but you have to wait in the waiting room. You're not allowed to enter here yet." The paramedic said. "No no, i have to see him. He's my boyfriend. I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!" Erin screamed and cried hysterical. "Erin, let's just wait." Katelyn said with calm, and dragged Erin to the waiting room. She actually feel sad, and wanna be with Kendall too in there. But she can't break the rule. She feels weak, she feels she can't do anything, she just wanna go home and cuddles with Kendall at home. But, things turned upside down. Kendall and Logan got into a pretty bad car accident, and they got injured pretty bad. She sits on the couch, covered her face with her hands, and her elbows on her knees. She was still crying. "Hey, how are they doing?" James asked them, they just got into the hospital with Carlos. "They're in the emergency room." Erin answered weakly. James and Carlos sit on the couch too. James sits next to Erin, and Carlos sits next to Katelyn. They allowed the girls to put their heads on their shoulders, and cry there. "I'm really sorry that this happened." Carlos said, stroking Katelyn's hair. He put his arm on her shoulders. Katelyn is like a sister to him. He really cares about her. "That's okay, it's not your fault." Katelyn said. Few minutes later, she fallen asleep in his embrace.

*an hour later*  
>Katelyn and Erin were fallen asleep. Carlos suddenly asked James. "What if they couldn't make it?" James confused about what Carlos said. "What?" "What if they couldn't make it?" Carlos asked again louder this time. "Dude, don't think like that. They'll make it. I'm sure of it. They're strong." James convince him. "I'm scared James. I'm scared we're going to lose our 2 best friends. And i'm really concern about what happened to Erin and Katelyn." Carlos said, tears slowly fall from his eyes. "They'll make it. I'm sure of it, and I..." "Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson?" Before James can continue his words, the doctors came out. "Here." James said, and slowly waking up Erin who's in his embrace. And so do Carlos. They were slowly waking up and walked to the doctor. "How are they going doc?" Erin asked. "They're in coma. They got a pretty bad injured in their heads, because their heads hit the dashboard pretty hard." The doctor explained. "WHAT?" The 4 of them said in unison. "Can we go see them now?" Katelyn asked. "Yeah sure, they're in room 205." Doctor told them. "Thanks." They walked trough the hallway and searched for the room until they found it. "There we go." Erin said, and slowly opened the door. There, they found 2 weak bodies layed on the beds. They got bandages on their heads, some bruises on their cheeks and arms. This is not a good sight to see. By seeing this, they burst out to tears. Specially Erin, she cried again and rushes to Logan, and hugged him. Katelyn slowly walked to Kendall, holds his hand, and said words. Carlos just blankly stood infront of the door, looking at his 2 best friends layed on the beds. "I have to tell their parents." James said, walking out of the room and called Logan's and Kendall's parents.<p>

"Hey Kendall." Katelyn said, holding his hand and stroking his hair. She smiled weakly. "I know you can't hear me." She sniffles, still smiling. She tried to calm. "We've been dating for 6 months, and i don't know why we haven't say 'I love you' to each other." She softly laughed. "You know what? I'm truly love you. I wanna spend my life with you. I can't believe that this is happening to you." She shook her head, and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll wake up soon, don't get too much sleep, kay? I love you." Katelyn said, kissing his cheek, and put her head on Kendall's hand the she held. She cried, can't believe this is happening. Carlos walked to her and put his arm on her shoulders, hugging her, and looked at Kendall. "He'll be okay." Carlos said.

*an hour later*  
>Kendall's and Logan's parents were here. They looked at their sons, and they burst out to tears. "What did really happened?" Mr. Henderson asked. "Car accident. The police said that the break of Logan's car didn't work. So yeah..." Carlos explained and looked really sad. "My poor baby!" Mrs. Henderson cried looking at her son. Mrs. Schmidt cried looking at her son too. Before the accident happened, mrs. Schmidt called Kendall asking if he was okay. And Kendall said he was okay. That's why she really can't believe this is happening. That night, James and Carlos slept at the hospital. They (include Kendall's and Logan's parents) have their own shift each night to sleep at the hospital to accompany Logan and Kendall.<p>

Days after days, weeks after weeks, and months after months, Kendall and Logan haven't wake up from their sleep. They were still in coma. Today was Katelyn's shift, she was sitting on the chair next to Kendall's bed. She holds his hand, rub his back hands with her thumb. "Kendall, please wake up. It's almost 3 months you're in a coma. I want to spend my time with you. Hang out with you, hug you, kiss you, cuddle with you. I miss those things that we do together. I want..." Her words stopped when she felt Kendall's hand moving. She stared at his hand which moving again. "Kendall?" Katelyn said. Kendall slowly opened his eyes for the first time again. Katelyn smiled at her sight, he's awake! "Kendall, oh my god you're awake!" Katelyn said excited. "Katelyn?" Kendall asked in confusion. "Yeah, it's me Kendall. It's me." Kendall smiled at her. "I should call the doctor and the guys." Katelyn walked out the room to call the doctor, and then call the other guys.

Kendall layed there on his bed. "I'm awake." He said with smile. He looked over at Logan. He's not awake yet, but Kendall sure he'll be awake anytime soon. Katelyn walked back to the room with the doctor and a nurse. The doctor and the nurse checked on Kendall. "You're looking good, Kendall. I guess you can go back home in 3 days." The doctor said. "Thanks doctor. But, what about Logan?" Kendall asked, motioning to Logan. "I don't know about him. He got pretty bad injured more than you. Maybe i'll check on him later." The doctor said. "Kendall's awake?" James, Carlos, and Erin said in unison when they burst trough the door. "Hey guys." Kendall said with a smile. James, Carlos, and Erin came to Kendall and hugged him. "I'm really glad that you're awake, Kendall." Erin said. "Yeah dude! We really miss you." Carlos said, bumped fists with Kendall. "Logan's not awake yet?" James asked, looking at Logan's body. He was really worried about them. No, not just him, all of them are worried. Kendall shook his head. "No, he hasn't." "Kendall?" Mrs. Schmidt said infront of the door. "Mom?" Kendall asked in disbelief. Mrs. Schmidt immediately hugged her precious son. She was really glad that her son woke up from his coma for almost 3 months. "I miss you so much honey." Mrs. Schmidt said, hugging him, and tears of joy fall from her eyes. "Hey buddy, been missing you." Mr. Schmidt pat Kendall's back. Kendall just smiled at them.

Erin silently went to Logan's bed, sitting next to him. She held his hand, and started to cry. "Logan, i really need you to wake up. It's almost 3 months, and i really miss you so bad." Suddenly, she felt someone's hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up, and found James. "Don't be sad, Erin." James said. "How am i not sad. Here i am, sitting down, looking at my boyfriend who's in coma. I can't take it, James." She shook her head, and cry even more. James hugged her. She's just like a sister to him, he doesn't want her to be sad all the time. "Hey Katelyn." Erin said to Katelyn. "Yeah?" "Can i sleep here too tonight?" Erin asked. She wants to be in Logan's side. She missed him. She wants to be with him all the time. "Yeah sure." Katelyn said and nodded to her. "Thanks." Erin smiled at Katelyn, and she replied her by smiled at her.

*that night*  
>James, Carlos, Mr and Mrs. Schmidt went home and left Katelyn and Erin with Kendall and Logan. Erin was sleeping with her head on Logan's bed, and hold his hand. While Katelyn and Kendall still talked together. "You're not sleepy yet?" Katelyn asked him, stroking his hair. "Not yet. I wanna spend my night with you. And i'm going to sleep forever anyway." Kendall answered with a smile. Katelyn confused to his answer. "What are you talking about? You're not going to sleep forever. Well...you will, but not now." Katelyn said to him. "No, i'm pretty sure this is the last time i'm talking to you. So i want to spend my night with you. Come here." Kendall said, asking Katelyn to lay on the bed with him. Katelyn climbed up to the bed, and layed there with Kendall. They were talking together for almost an hour, until Kendall said something. "I wanna tell you something." Kendall said. "What is it?" Katelyn asked, wondering what would Kendall tell her. "I...I..." Kendall said, he was nervous to tell Katelyn. "C'mon Kendall, don't be nervous. I know you're nervous." Katelyn said to him, playfuly and slowly smacked his shoulder. Kendall just laughed at it. "I... Lo-" Kendall's body suddenly froze. The heart monitor next to his bed beats slowly. "Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong?" Katelyn got off of the bed, and shook his body. "I don't know. I told you i'm going to sleep forever, Katelyn." Kendall answered with smile. "I love you, Katelyn." Kendall said his last words to her, his eyes were closed, and there was a straight line in the heart monitor. "No no no. This can't be happening. Tell me it isn't true! Kendall! Wake up! Wake up please! I love you too! Please wake up..." Katelyn yelled in disbelief. Erin woke up because the yell of Katelyn. "Dude, what's wrong? You just woke me up." Erin said, rubbing her eyes. She was confused of her sight. Katelyn was hugging Kendall, crying, and said 'i love you' and 'please wake up' over and over again. "Katelyn...what's wrong about Kendall?" Erin asked Katelyn. Katelyn didn't answer, but she was just crying. Erin finally realized after she looked at the heart monitor and heard the beeping sounds. "Oh my god!" Erin shocked. So shocked! "Doctor! I call the doctor!" Erin rushed outside the room to call the doctor. While Katelyn still had lifeless Kendall in her embrace. "Please Kendall, wake up. Don't go, don't leave me here." Katelyn sobbed. Finally, Erin came into the room with the doctor. The doctor checked on Kendall. "I'm sorry miss." The doctor said, and covered Kendall's body with the blanket. "No no no. It's impossible. Kendall is not dead. He's just sleeping." Katelyn said in disbelief. She cried out loud, it was just a dream. Kendall was just sleeping, right? Katelyn walked backwards until her back against the wall, and she slide down, sit there, and cried. She shook her head, still can't believe it. She put her hands on her face, covering her face and cried even more. Erin hugged her to comfort her, she let her to cry in her shoulder. "I-I-I can't believe it, Erin." Katelyn whimpered, still sobbing. "Me too, Katelyn. But you have to let him go." Erin said to comfort her, she rubbed her back and hugged her. "I'll try." Katelyn told her. "Hey i should call James, Carlos, and Kendall's parents to inform this." Erin went out from the room to call them.<p>

Erin called James and Carlos first. She sniffles as James answered the call. "Hey Erin! What's up?" James answered with a calm voice. He didn't know yet about this. "There's something i need to tell you." Erin told him with a sad voice. "What is it?" James asked with concern. "Kendall...he's..." She can't say it. She can't. She didn't wanna make her friends really down. She actually hasn't let him go. She loved him, he was like a brother to her. "Passed away..." Erin finished her sentences. There was a few moments of silent there. Until finally James said "i'll meet you there. I'll tell his parents.""Okay." She replied and hung up the phone. She stood there for a moment, then she heard Katelyn yelled. "ERIN COME HERE NOW!" She yelled and still crying. Erin immediately ran to the room, she saw Katelyn cried besides Logan's bed. She heard a beeping sound of heart monitor. No, it wasn't Kendall's. Kendall's was already plugged out. It was...Logan's. She saw it, and saw a straight line on it, just like Kendall's few minutes ago. She stood there, tears falling down on her cheeks. She slowly walked to Logan. She stroke Logan's cheek. "I love you." She whispered to Logan's ear, then kissed him. Katelyn immediately hugged her. "I knew this would come. I just knew it." Erin said, her face looked pale. "We have to stay strong." Katelyn told her. "Yeah, we have to." Erin agreed. James and Carlos burst into the room. They just stood there, and looked at their two best friends. One was already covered with blanket, and the other one was still laying on the bed. They heard the beeping sounds from the heart monitor. "Both of them?" James asked. The two girls just nodded to him. "Oh my god." Carlos said, put his two hands on his head. "I'll call his parents." James silently said, and walked out from the room. Mr and Mrs. Schmidt came in after James walked out. Kendall's parents stood in disbelief. Mrs. Schmidt cried on Mr. Schmidt shoulder. They walked to Kendall's bed, and opened the cover. They hugged him for the last time. Few minutes later, James came in to the room with Logan's parents. They did the same just like Kendall's parents. The teenagers looked at them with sadness in their faces. "I-I wanna go outside." Carlos silently said, and walked outside. He sat on the floor in the hallway. He put his head on his knees, and burried his face. He silently cried. He felt somebody's hand on his back. He looked up and saw Katelyn. He immediately hugged her, and cried on her shoulder. "Sshh, you have to let them go. They will be in peace out there." Katelyn comforted him. "But i don't wanna lose them. They're my best friends since we're in pre-k! They're like brothers to me." Carlos told her. "I know, i know. First, i was kinda surprised and i don't wanna lose them. But i thought, they will be in more peace there. God want them to be in a better place." Katelyn told Carlos, pulled him away and looked in his eyes. "You have to be strong." Katelyn smiled. "Yeah, thanks Katelyn." Carlos hugged him again, then pulled away. "The parents said, the funeral will be tomorrow. So i think, we have to go home and take a rest for tomorrow." Katelyn told Carlos. "Okay." So, all of them went home. Ready for tomorrow.

The next morning, the teenagers got ready at James' house. Katelyn and Erin wear black dress, while James and Carlos wear black shirts. They went to the church with James' car. They got out of the car when they arrived. "Here we go." Katelyn whispered to herself. They walked into the church. Lots of people were there. Most of them are their family. They met with Logan's and Kendall's parents. They talked for a bit, and walked to Kendall's and Logan's body who's in their coffins. They looked at them. Both Kendall and Logan wear black suit. 'They look beautiful' Katelyn thought. Katelyn stroke Kendall's cheek for the last time, and so did Erin to Logan. They all sit down on the chairs there. Katelyn got the first one to give a speech about Kendall and Logan.

"First, i just wanna say good bye to Kendall and Logan, and i'm really sad that they're leaving so soon. I wanna say, i'm sorry for your lost, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt and Henderson. They've been always be there to me. I've known them for almost 1,5 years. Me and Kendall have been dating for 6 months. I cared about him so much. I haven't told him that i love him in personal. I told him that i love him when he was in a coma. He didn't know that. I've been dreaming about my future if i'm with him for the rest of my life. Because i love him so much. But, we planned and God decide it. God decided that it's time for them to go. For Logan, he was like a brother to me. I like to tell everything to him. He was my best friend and a brother. I love him so much. Kendall and Logan, i hope you're in a better place now. Thank you." Katelyn finished her speech, still sobbing and crying.

Now, it's Erin's turn. "We met about 2 years ago when they first moved to my neighborhood along with James and Carlos. We were all great friends. And 1 year later, me and Logan started to dating. I want to spend my whole life with him. I love him so much, i care about him so much. I was really shocked when Katelyn screamed my name and told me that they were gone. I stroke Logan's cheek and kissed him for the last time. I also whispered to his ear, saying 'I love you'. I know he didn't hear me. He passed away already that time. Me and Kendall were pretty close. We liked to hang out together, joking together, tell story about ourselves together. I know i should let them go to the better place, but i still can't believe they're leaving so soon. I love them so much." Erin finished her speech. She was crying in the middle of the speech. Can't hold her tears. She was still shocked.

Now, it's James' turn to give the speech. "uhm, I just wanna say I can't believe that this is happening too soon. I still wanna play with them, hang out with them, fight with them. They're like brothers to me. I would never leave them. I love them so much. We've been friends since we were little. We met at school, and since then we were best friends. I always laugh everytime I remember that moment. I don't know, it was kinda funny." He laughed a bit, remembering the first time when they met. "I just love them so much, I don't wanna lose them. But yeah, god said the others. I guess that's all. Thank you." James finished his speech, and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Carlos was the last one to give the speech. "i-i-I love them. I want them back here with me. I was shocked when I heard they were gone. They're best friends, also brothers to me. We met at pre-k and since then we're best friends.i know we will meet again soon. I just love them so much. That's all I can say. Thank you." Carlos finished his short speech. He can't take it. As soon as he finished his speech, he ran to outside the church and sit outside. Katelyn, Erin, and James rushed outside and found Carlos crying there. "Carlos, don't be sad all the time." Katelyn comfort him, hugged him. "yeah Carlos. I bet they don't want us to be sad too." Erin said. "Carlos, we have to let them go. Remember what you were saying? We will meet them again soon." James reassured him. "alright." Carlos wiped his tears. "we have to let them go." Carlos said. "okay, let's go back in and try not to be sad. Okay?" James said. "okay." Katelyn, Carlos, and Erin said in unison. They hugged in a group hug, and went back in.

Believe it or not, Logan and Kendall are gone. The four of them realized that they have to let them go.

**again, this is not real! :D so, what do you guys think? review please!**


End file.
